1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus in which an electrostatic latent image is formed and developed into a toner image.
2. Related Background Art
In an image forming apparatus of the above-described type, since a developing device for developing electrostatic latent images consumes toner each time the developing device develops an electrostatic latent image, toner is replenished to the developing device as needed.
A toner replenishing device for replenishing toner to the developing device mainly comprises a container (also referred to as "hopper") for containing toner, and a toner conveying member, such as a screw, for conveying toner within the container to a toner outlet port of the container.
A known image forming apparatus of the type being described includes a toner container longer in a horizontal direction than in the vertical direction, and disposed in the body of the apparatus at a position immediately behind a front cover of the body with the longitudinal dimension of the container lying parallel with the front cover in its closed position.
In such an image forming apparatus, if the toner container is made longer in order to increase its capacity, the increase in the length of the container creates disadvantages. For example, one of the ends of the container may become closer to a heat fusing device of the apparatus, thereby increasing the risk that toner particles may aggregate within the container. In addition, the distribution of the internal space of the apparatus among various structures to be disposed therein may become difficult.
Increasing the height of the toner container over the full length of the container may also make it difficult to distribute the internal space of the apparatus among various structures, and sometimes necessitates an increase in the size of the apparatus.